歴史
by ShiawasenoHotaru
Summary: Ichihara Haru was the genin teammate of Uchiha Itachi. Now years later she is summoned by Godaime Hokage to join Team Kakashi on a retrieval mission. ItachiXOC
1. Lilac

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Lilac**

It was early morning. The sun was already high up and birds were flying around chirping away their happy tunes. Inside the Hokage tower behind her desk was Tsunade with several pages laid out Infront of her.

" Tsunade-no-baachan!" a voice that belonged to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto was heard throughout the whole place.

Suddenly busting through the door the young son of the late ayondaime Hokage appeared accompanied by Haruno Sakura, Yamato and Hatake Kakashi.

" Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to not randomly barge through that door?" Tsunade spoke while her hand massaged her temples as if every moment she was near Naruto was causing her a severe migraine.

Naruto just chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck as Kakashi spoke up, Tsunade-sama I believe you summoned us for a mission?"

Tsunade nodded and raised up the paper that was right Infront of her, you're mission is to eliminate Uchiha Itachi and bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village. You will leave at dawn and will be accompanied by one of the top ANBU".

Right on time a light knock came from the door. Tsunade smirked, right on time. enter!" the door opened and a tall figure dressed in ANBU uniform walked in, face hidden with a cat mask.

Kakashi muttered, no way..."

The masked ANBU spoke, Hokage-sama I'm here as you summoned", and the person removed their mask. Tsunade nodded," Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamato meet Ichihara Haru".

Kakashi spoke with interest, It's been a long time Haru-san".

Haru looked towards him and nodded, Indeed Kakashi". Naruto was in awe along with Sakura.

Tsunade spoke, "I'm in no doubt that this mission will be successful. Am I right Haru?"

Haru nodded and bowed, "hai, Hokage-sama".

Naruto spoke up, well well... Of course I will bring down teme and his brother no problem, dattebayo!"

Sakura shook her head, "it's Itachi we should worry about".

Kakashi spoke, it's not. Not with Haru".

Sakura was shocked, Haru-San? I'm confused".

Tsunade chuckled and looked over at Haru whose face remained indifferent," Haru is the only opponent Uchiha Itachi lost against in a fight".

Haru spoke, "That was a long time ago Hokage-sama. Uchiha-taichou and I are history. You are aware of that Tsunade-sama", her eyes stone cold.

Tsunami spoke seriously," nonetheless you five will move out towards Grass tomorrow at 5AM. Kakashi you're the team leader, she pointed at the silver haired ninja.

"Hai, Tsunade sama", Kakashi responded through his mask.

Tsunade reached for her bottle of sake," You're all dismissed now. I need to get back to my sake", she spoke irritated and as such the five ninja left Hokage tower.

Sakura walked beside Haru. She looked at the lilac haired ninja and spoke," I've never seen you around. I'm Sakura".

Naruto quickly interrupted with his loud voice," Does anybody else want to know about the history Haru-chan has with Itachi Uchiha?"

Haru exhaled softly meeting Kakashi's gaze who spoke, "You might as well fill them in Haru-san since we're on the same team", as they walked pass Nakano River.

Haru bounced up onto a tree branch and said, "Fine, I'll tell you".

Naruto looked like he couldn't contain the secret anymore, bouncing along the trees while Yamato and Kakashi casually leaned against the tree as they both knew the story very well. Sakura on the other hand sat down besides Haru, ready to listen.

"I was Uchiha Itachi's teammate since our genin days. We became chuunin during the same exams. I became a jounin a year after him and then joined ANBU under his team leadership. We worked well together along with Shisui", Haru spoke looking ahead of herself as if her memories were right before her.

Naruto piped up, "I never knew Itachi was in a genin team".

**BAM!**

"Baka yaro! He's a shinobi of course he would be in a team". Sakura exclaimed as she hit Naruto on the head.

Haru continued, not fathomed by Naruto's interruption," I beat him in an even fight when we were 13... Let's see if I can do it again. I can subdue him quick enough with my jutsu however about little Sasuke. You will need to subdue him instead I can handle Itachi on my own".

Kakashi nodded," Alright but if you need help you will let us know".

Haru just simply nodded.

Yamato then joined in,"I gotta say I'm glad you're with us. I missed seeing your face in Konoha".

Haru's face softened as she gazed at the silver haired ninja and then," I missed you too Yamato-san, Kakashi taichou".

The next day came by quickly. It was already warm with a steady wind blowing in the air. In front of the Konoha gates was Yamato, Naruto and Sakura ready to head out. Yamato was reattaching his kunai pouch casually. Sakura was leaning against a tree waiting impatiently for the two remaining members of their squad.

Naruto spoke," Hey, hey how long do we have to wait for them? We're supposed to head out in a few minutes!"

Sakura growled impatiently," If you ask one more time I will punch you through ten trees and won't heal your wounds Naruto!" Her eyes were fixed on the front gates.

Yamato raised his hand," Calm down both of you".

Suddenly Haru appeared in front of them," Morning", she said cheerfully.

She was dressed in regular clothes instead of her ANBU uniform. She wore a long sleeved gray shirt with dark green pants. Her long lavender blonde hair was loose. She looked more like a civilian than a kunoichi.

" Waaah! You're so pretty Haru-chan", Naruto spoke dumbfounded.

Yamato smiled ," Morning Haru". Sakura's anger seemed to dissipate as Kakashi appeared beside Haru.

"Yoh! Let's head out", and like that the five man team headed out.

"Where is our target supposed to be located?" Yamato questioned as they ran.

Haru answered instead of Kakashi," Grass Country, near the town of Nagamachi is an old abandoned Shinto temple in the hills. There have been reports that men with red cloud cloaks were coming from that area".

Kakashi nodded," Alright let's go. We should reach the border in three hours at this running pace" and the five man continued on.

Hours late they entered Grass Country. They rushed towards the town that was in the near distance.

"We should find an inn to stay in", Kakashi commented as they approached Nagamachi.

Naruto began to whine," I want some tonkatsu ramen. My stomach is rumbling".

Sakura slapped him mercilessly on the back of his head, " Shut up Naruto. You're always hungry!"

Haru sighed," We need to blend in. Let's walk the rest of the way. Akatsuki might be near the area", she spoke looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded," Agreed. Everyone halt, we will walk the rest of the way". He lifted his forehead protector and used his Sharingan to scan the area," We're alright".

They soon arrived in the small town and right away headed for the small inn. Inside there was an older woman behind the wooden desk.

"Konbanwa, how may I help you?" the elder woman spoke.

"Two rooms please", Kakashi said as he pulled out a money pouch.

Woman instead pulled out two keys," Rooms 401 and 402 are yours", and she gave them the keys and the group went up.

Kakashi passed a key to Sakura and spoke," Sakura and Haru that's your room. Me Yamato and Naruto will take the one across from yours".

Hai", Sakura and Haru responded at the same time and the two females disappeared behind the room's doors.

The room was simple. There were two small beds with a small night table in between them. They had a medium sized window with the view of Nagamachi's main street. Another door was in the room that led to their small bathroom. Haru set down on the bed closer to the window, watching the sun as it began to set.

Sakura sat down on the other bed, taking off her pouch and she spoke," Haru-san do you think Itachi will kill Sasuke?"

Haru was gazing out the window," I don't think Itachi would kill his younger brother. Sasuke used to be so cute when he was little. He would be following us when we would do our ANBU training. Itachi always let him stay. I don't think it's Itachi we should worry about. It's Sasuke".

Sakura spoke," You make it seem like Itachi isn't a criminal. He's not a good person Haru-san".

Haru stood and went towards the window opening it. "Don't worry about that. Everything will be fine", she spoke as she jumped up on the ledge.

Sakura watched her," Ehh? Haru-san..? Where you going?" she questioned.

Haru looked at her," I have a hunch. Alert Kakashi and the rest of the team then meet me in the woods. I sense Sasuke's chakra", she spoke quickly and with that she disappeared, leaving Sakura alone and confused.


	2. Two Fates

**First of all I'd like to say thanks to all that read my first chapter. WOOHOO! **

**Thank you also to Kiarra24 for the nice review. ^^**

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Two Fates**

"You better be prepared!", a young man spoke to himself as he walked through the Grass Country. His air blew in the calm wind as his gaze was fixed on his goal. He took another step forward, continuing towards the Grass Mountains. His hands were casually tucked in his robes as he approached the abandoned temple. His face expressed hidden anger and distress as he saw a figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds sitting inside the main pavilion.

"Prepare to die aniki", the young man spoke coldly as he was mere ten meters away.

"Sasuke… you came", the cloaked seated man spoke calmly, still not meeting Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke's hand extended, causing a long bright flash appear as a sword of chakra formed and ran through Itachi's back.

"Foolish little brother", Itachi's voice surrounded the area.

_Just a few more meters. Just a bit more_. These were Haru's thoughts as she rushed towards the Shinto temple.

"Their chakra. Its unmistakable its Sasuke and Itachi", she spoke to herself as she ran.

She's been gone for several hours, scanning the whole area and searching for the Uchiha siblings. She believed the rest of the team would be soon hot on her trails.

"Foolish little brother", she heard and instantly recognized Itachi's voice. She came out of the trees and saw the two engage in a battle.

"**CHIDORI**!" Sasuke yelled running towards Itachi, while his Mangekyo Sharingan glared.

"Yin Release: Tenshi no Jutsu!" Haru spoke holding the rat sign firmly. A bright white flash appeared, leaving the two brothers immobile.

**"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? WHAT DID YOU DO ITACHI**?" Sasuke exclaimed angrily trying to maneuver his body. He couldn't move his legs which seemed as if they've been rooted deep into the ground. Itachi began to cough up blood as his legs were the same, rooted to the ground.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi it's been a very long time", Haru spoke calmly as she made her presence known to them.

Itachi's Sharingan fixated itself on Haru.

"It can't be… Haru-chan… you were supposed to be dead…. Let me go… I have to eliminate Itachi", Sasuke spoke shocked and hurt at the same time as his gaze was also focused on Haru. He still tried to move out of the jutsu Haru held him in.

"I won't let you fight each other. Revenge is no answer Sasuke. You need to learn to live for yourself, not be consumed by hatred towards your brother", Haru stated, her hands still holding the rat sign.

Sasuke responded," I will never stop until I achieve my goal! Not even you can stop me!"

Before Haru had a chance to say anything, Team Kakashi arrived on the spot. "**TEMEEEE**!" Naruto yelled as he lunged towards Sasuke

Sakura exclaimed," Sasuke-kun!" landing near Haru.

Kakashi had a kunai pulled out in front of him and spoke," Haru, you alright?"

Haru smiled at Kakashi," Of course Kakashi, you guys take Sasuke home. I will deal with Itachi", and with that she stood in front of the older brother.

Kakashi nodded and turned his attention to his ex-student. " Sasuke it's time to go home", he stated.

Sasuke began to laugh," Don't tempt me to kill you 'sensei' as well".

Naruto spoke," This is over Sasuke. It's time for us to take you home".

Sakura used her brute strength to knock Sasuke unconscious.

"Naruto hold him! I have to inject him with a sleeping drug so he won't wake until we're in Konoha. We will have about eight hours. We have to go", Sakura spoke as she administered the injection.

Kakashi nodded," Yamato, Naruto you take Sasuke and Sakura you follow ahead, I will be covering our back".

Naruto questioned," What about Haru-san? Shouldn't we…?"

Kakashi jumped in," No Naruto. She can handle Itachi, now go! That's an order!"

They took off instantly.

Haru remained still as she watched Itachi's Sharingan disappear and his dark charcoal eyes appeared instead. Her body stayed still as she watched him.

" Ichihara-san", his voice was velvet-like.

Haru spoke softly," How many years has it been Uchiha-taichou?" as she let go of her jutsu, leaving him mobile. She was caught in a childhood memory.

He didn't say anything. His eyes flashed red once more.

"That was very foolish of you Haru-san" , he spoke once more as he activated Tsukuyomi.

"I…Ita…" was all that Haru managed to mutter before darkness took her.

Everything was dark. No light emitting from anywhere. She had her eyes wide opened as she began to remember what happened. She passed out, right? No, she was caught in a genjutsu. Itachi's genjutsu. _Wait. Where was she? She was laying on something soft. Soft and comfortable._ Her thoughts were beginning to drive her mad. I should run, she thought to herself.

"You shouldn't move much Ichihara-san", a calm steady voice that belonged to none other but Uchiha Itachi spoke.

"Your body is still recuperating from Tsukuyomi. You shouldn't overexert yourself, even though you are a formidable opponent", he continued.

"You can keep your sleazy compliments Uchiha!", Haru spat out , annoyed.

Out of nowhere light came on causing Haru to wince in pain as she covered her eyes, causing her to fall backwards. It took her a moment to get used to the light and she begin to scan her surrounding area. A small room, barely anything in it. Just two door on the far wall. One probably leading out. Maybe. She was laying on soft bed while in the corner in an armchair was the infamous mass murderer Uchiha Itachi.

"Ichihara-san there have been days in the past when you yearned for my attention and my compliments. I thought we were friends then why not now?" he added keeping his calm composure.

Haru sat up and spoke," I was young then. I do not harbor any feelings for you anymore. I think I made that clear back when we were 13. Now tell me where did you take me? What have you done?"

She was becoming impatient. Her body was on edge but she was still recovering.

"You do not require the knowledge of our current location however you will not be leaving so soon", he responded calmly.

Haru growled," What?" and she tried to lung forward towards him but instead she found herself pinned to the bed by her captor.

" I believe I made myself clear. You know very well that I won't let you leave until I get what I need", Itachi spoke , his hand on her throat.

A tiny tear slipped from Haru's eye as she stared at the man in front of her. The man she grew up with. The man who was her teammate as a genin, a chuunin . The man who became her ANBU captain. The man she used to harbor feelings for. If only it were all different.

" I wish everything was different… Why, why did you kill your clan and deserted Konoha?" she questioned with a softer voice now, unable to contain her feelings anymore.

"You've become weak Ichihara-san. I am to assume you still hold me dear to your heart?" he responded, his Sharingan glaring at her intently.

"Answer me", she stated, not afraid of his Sharingan anymore.

Itachi spoke," You need rest. I will send someone with food for you", and with that he removed his person from the room.

Haru stayed on the bed, laying and her heart began to race," Stupid feelings, stupid heart, why must you resurface now?"

"Kakashi-sensei… we should be nearing Konoha. Do you think Haru-chan is alright?" Sakura asked as they were running full speed.

Naruto and Yamato carried Sasuke who was completely passed out. Kakashi was running behind them as they haven't experienced any problems or any ambush on their way back.

" Sakura don't worry. We should be seeing the gate soon", Kakashi spoke.

Just as he finished Sakura spotted the front gates of Konohagakure.

"We're here. We made it!", Naruto exclaimed as they ran in.

Kakashi ordered," Hurry you two into interrogation center and make sure Sasuke is kept under the sedative until Tsunade-sama arrives. Sakura you go with them as well. I will alert the Hokage".

"Hai Kakashi-taichou", all three responded and took off in the direction of interrogation center, not even greeting Kotetsu or Izumo who were guarding the front gate.

"Kakashi, looks like you've finally managed to bring back Sasuke eh?" Kotetsu commented.

"Good good, hopefully there will be no problems with him", Izumo added.

Kakashi just smiled," Sorry you two but I gotta go see Hokage-sama", and with that he disappeared.

**"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LEFT ICHIHARA ALONE WITH THE UCHIHA BROTHER**?" Tsunade exploded, falling back in her chair.

Kakashi continued," She had him under her immobility jutsu. She will be fine Hokage-sama. This isn't the first time she is fighting Uchiha Itachi".

Tsunade leaned over and poured herself more sake. She raised her glass and took it in with one gulp. As she set it down she took another breath.

"I give her two days to return. If not then I will assemble a retrieval mission. Now where's that bloody younger Uchiha? I have a bone or two to pick with him", Tsunade exclaimed getting up from behind her desk.

Kakashi spoke," He's under Sakura's sedatives, in the interrogation center. I thought it be best he'd be placed there at first".

Tsunade nodded," Fine. Let's go then", and the two disappeared.


	3. Emotion

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the later update. I actually lost my book ( where I write all my stories) and I couldn't find it for the longest time. but nonetheless here is the latest installment of 歴史. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Also thank you for the reviews on this story. It's always nice to hear a bit of critique. ^^**

**Thank you and now the new chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does. =) If I did Itachi would still be alive.

**Chapter 3: Emotion**

Hours went by. This was beginning to be pointless.

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened and a small young girl appeared. "I brought you food…" she spoke with a soft voice. Haru looked up to see a young girl-that couldn't possibly be older than seven years old, enter the room.

"What's your name?" Haru questioned as she sat up.

The girl brought the tray of miso soup to her quietly. She was a timid brown haired little girl with dark green eyes. She was wearing a simple red long-sleeved shirt with long black pants.

"My name is Mariko", the little girl stated simply with a quiet voice.

"Mine's Haru. Tell me do you know when the mean man with red eyes will return?" Haru asked as she began to eat the soup. She was convinced that Itachi wouldn't have it poisoned since he needed her help or assistance as he put it.

"Uchiha-san isn't mean", the girl responded and left Haru alone.

Wait a minute. Itachi isn't mean? Is she talking about the same man? Same Itachi? Haru's thoughts were causing her to become frustrated as she finished her simple miso soup. The door opened as she set down her wooden spoon.

"I see you've eaten. Haven't bothered to think it might be poisoned?" Itachi commented as he entered the room. As he closed the door, he leaned his back against it his Sharingan gaze focused on her.

Haru sighed," Yeah, like you'd bother with poison. You said you need me anyway so I am not bothered in the slightest", her voice was laced with slight vexation. She gazed at the Sharingan user intently, trying to read his actions. Itachi calmly walked over to his black armchair and settled in it.

"You smell. Go take a shower". He stated simply, folding his hands in front of his face casually.

Haru growled, feeling embarrassed and insulted," You bloody bastard. You never change your attitude".

"Bathroom's right over there", Itachi quickly spoke, pointing to the second wooden door-ignoring her statement.

Haru exhaled, attempting to compose herself instead of succumbing to her fieling anger. She got up and walked inside the small bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she began to strip. She turned on the water and gently entered, completely enveloping herself in her thoughts.

_Goddamn it! Why must all Uchiha be such pricks? At least Shisui was a good egg. He never picked on me. Well He did flirt with me but with who he didn't in those days. He was a player, but this Itachi… grrr.. he just gets right on my nerves. My feelings were supposed to be long dead for him. I care not for him. I can't care. Not anymore._

She finished, turning off the warm shower she gently wrapped the soft white towel around her figure. She squeezed excessive water out of her hair when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Well it seems you have grown over the past few years Haru. Quite the gift", Itachi commented, holding a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt in his hands.

"UCHIHA!", she exclaimed, completely horrified.

"You have a nice body Haru", he complimented and tossed at her the clothing. With that he instantly removed his person from the small completely red in the face took a small breath in.

The nerve of that man. Very hot man. No don't think this way Haru. You will get burned. He betrayed Konoha. He orphaned Sasuke and destroyed his life. He's a criminal but dammit…. Heart stop aching.. You never used to ache. I harbor no feelings for him. I mustn't let Konoha down. I might love him but I love Konoha !

She argued with herself as she redressed in the clean clothes he'd give her. Her lilac colored hair was still damp, clinging to her body. She smiled as she stared at the mirror, looking over her refletion.

"They're his", she whispered softly, bringing the collar to her nose- inhaling the masculine scent. A small smile appeared on her face. She was wearing his clothes.

She moved out of the bathroom right back into the confinement of the room. Itachi was again sitting in his armchair, without his Akatsuki cloak. Haru sat back on the bed, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me now why did you eliminate your clan? You must have had a reason. I used to think I knew you well, as a friend and a teammate", Haru spoke; her voice was soothing like honey.

Itachi stared at her calmly, his Sharingan remained activated," You wouldn't believe if I told you", he spoke.

"Try me", she responded.

He stood and approached the bed. He sat down beside her, losing his cold demeanor in the process as his facial expressions softened.

"It's a long story Haru-san", he added, his hand reaching to touch her damp lavender hair.

"We have time. Spill", she ordered, not giving up.

He complied, turning off his Sharingan-his charcoal colored eyes returning instead of the bloody red.

"The Uchiha clan began to feel that they were being treated unfairly by the Konoha elders. As if they were dogs on a leash. They weren't admitted into the secret meetings of elders or they didn't have any say within the Konoha government at all. As a co-founding clan of Konoha the Uchiha found it disrespectful, and as such they were preparing for a coup d'état. The coup would eventually lead into another shinobi war", Itachi spoke with his deep voice. Haru listened intently, her gaze never leaving his.

"I wanted to prevent that from happening. So I alerted the Third Hokage of the Uchiha's plan making me now a double agent. I gave Konoha Intel on Uchiha and vice versa", he continued. Haru stared at him. She believed him-every word.

"When the Konoha elders found out about the upcoming coup d'état they ordered the destruction of the entire Uchiha clan except me. I was to be the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan however I couldn't allow them to vanquish my young brother- who was still innocent of the Uchiha's conniving ways. I pleaded with the Hokage to let me be the one to destroy my clan and to spare Sasuke. I threatened I'd spill secrets to enemies of Konoha if Sasuke was ever harmed and thus made myself out as a villain. Sasuke became the sole survivor of the massacre and I would become a missing-nin that was to join Akatsuki organization and give information to Konoha", he concluded. He began to move away but before he could Haru grabbed a hold of his muscular arm. Before he could protest she leaned into him- her arms wrapping around his body.

"I knew you were still the same Itachi I once was friends with", she shed tears for him, against his chest.

Itachi exhaled, attempting to make her let go," Haru I am still a murderer".

She didn't let go, her clutch onto him tighter. Comfort. Safety. For the both of them.

She muttered into his shoulder, contently," You're still the same Itachi".

"Haru", he whispered as he placed his hands on her waist. Green eyes met charcoal.

"Thank you", he spoke against her lips. His lips gently touched hers. Soft and sincere thank you leaving Haru stunned.

"Sasuke you mustn't do this", Sakura spoke sat down beside the young man who was sitting at the edge of Nakano River.

"How many people knew she was kidnapped?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Tsunade-sama and the rest of Team Kakashi. Itachi has he and we will head out on the retrieval mission tomorrow. All of us except you Sasuke", Sakura commented.

"What? No! I will go Sakura. You can't engage my brother alone", he spat out, aggravated.

Sasuke stared at the steady river. His heart ached all over again. He just learned Haru was alive and yet again his brother stole even her away. He was fed up. His emotions were at a boiling point.

"Look, you can't just fight with your taijutsu Sasuke. They sealed your chakra for the duration of one year. You won't be reinstated as a ninja for that amount of time. We will bring Haru back. You need to put your feelings aside".

Sasuke growled," Just becase I agreed to stay in the village doesn't mean I've given up on my goal so unless this stupid Hokage wants this stupid village destroyed she will let me go with you!"

Sakura couldn't hold back and punched him straight into the river, right between the koi fish. Her all-mighty fist of fury still flamed with her chakra.

"Stop being all high and mighty! You better respect Tsunade-sama as a Hokage and stop with your megative attitude towards everything. You act like a little whiny child that needs a good whooping!", Sakura exclaimed, her anger still present.

Sasuke remained in the cool water, feeling safe among the koi fish instead of being near Sakura. He didn't want to admit it but she has become strong. She definitely wasn't the same old weak genin Sakura he once known.

"Nice punch Sakura. I believe the Uchiha brat deserved it", Tsunade spoke as she stood behind Sakura along with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Thank you shishou", Sakura answered, a smile appearing on her face.

Kakashi just watched as his ex-student got out of the water- a playful smirk that was gracing Kakashi's face was covered by his black mask.

"Hahaaa.. Good job Sakura. You made Temee cool down", Naruto commented with laughter. Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at the Hokage- water dripping down his body.

"Alright you little brat. I give you a chance to redeem yourself. You will accompany Team Kakashi for the retrieval mission of Ichihara Haru. You are to CAPTURE Uchiha Itachi and bring back Ichihara Haru immediately. We will unseal your chakra but mark my words if you just step a toe out of line with your revenge clan bullshit then you will have chakra sealed within you for the rest of your miserable life while scrubbing floors in the Konoha hospital. Do we have an understaind?" Tsunade exclaimed, her voice just like thunder.

Sasuke nodded with respect," Hai Hokage-sama".

Tsunade's face formed a smirk", Good! Now go prepare for the mission. Ibiki will have your chakra unsealed. You all must leave at once!"


End file.
